1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to compositions, systems, and methods for ink-jet recording comprising, for example, an ink-jet ink set, a manufacturing method of the same, an image forming method, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ink-jet recording system, a full color image showing a clear and good water resistance property is commonly formed on a specialized ink-jet paper comprising a base sheet having an ink-receiving layer. Such specialized paper may be more expensive to manufacture than plain paper not having an ink-receiving layer. This expense has been a barrier to reducing manufacturing costs of ink-jet recording. Therefore, in ink-jet recording systems, plain paper is still widely used as a medium to be recorded (see JP-A-7-242050 (the term “JP-A” as used herein refers to an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”)).
However, a drawback to recording an ink-jet image on plain paper is that upon contact with water, the colors undesirably bleed indicating that water resistance of the image is poor and/or insufficient. Accordingly, it is desired to improve water resistance of an image formed on plain paper by ink-jet recording. Due, at least in part, to limitations of plain paper, however, problems with printing on plain paper persist.